Destins Liés
by Crowny
Summary: OS. Natsu et Mystogan. Une rencontre un soir de noël entre deux mages que rien ne semblaient rapprocher. Deux mages indubitablement amené à se croiser et à s'aimer avant que la magie ne les sépare aussi soudainement qu'il s'était rencontré. Mystogan/Natsu & Label SPPS


**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente mon nouvel OS qui est, comme vous le savez déjà, un Mystogan/Natsu ! Premier yaoi que j'écris sur Faiy Tail et franchement, je m'étonnes de ne pas l'avoir publié plus tôt ^^ Je l'ai écrit juste avant le bac, au lieu de réviseeeeer~ et modifié au mois de juillet. En tout cas, c'est la première fois que j'écris un OS aussi long et je suis fière de moi sur ce coup là ! J'ai adoré l'écrire donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira également ! Je rappel également que FT n'est pas à moi, mais ça, tout le monde le sait x)**

**Warning : **Romance 'Boy's Love' comme dirait Juvia - Lime - Tragedie - Label SPPS

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil éclairait la rive du fleuve longeant Magnolia. Allongé sur le rebord de la rivière, un garçon d'environ 13 ans aux cheveux roses et une écharpe en écailles autour du cou, attendait.

« Bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ? Si quelqu'un de la guide arrive se sera foutu ! râla celui-ci.  
– Oï Natsu ! »

Le garçon se retourna légèrement avant de se relever et de se mettre face à l'autre garçon un peu plus âgé qui venait d'arriver.

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arriver Myst' !  
– Désolé Natsu... fit-il penaud.  
– Ce n'est rien ! répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire avant d'attraper sa main pour l'entraîner avec lui. Allez, viens.  
– Où allons-nous ?  
– Dans la forêt, comme ça tu pourras retirer cet affreux accoutrement, on dirait un évadé de prison qui cherche à, très mal, se cacher.  
– Je n'ai pas d'autre vêtement et je te rappelle que le but est de me cacher, réplique le fameux 'Myst' piqué au vif. »

Ignorant complètement sa remarque, le dragon slayer continua sur sa lancé :

« C'est donc pour ça que je t'ai trouvé une nouvelle tenue quand je suis allé en mission avec Macao l'autre jour. En plus il y a un sort qui la fait grandir en même temps que la personne qui l'utilise, mais que si elle la met souvent. Le seul inconvénient est que le sort s'annule si quelqu'un d'autre la met. C'est génial, hein, Mystogan ?!  
– Sérieusement ? Il ne fallait pas Natsu ! Tu as dû payer cher, non ?  
– Deux semaines de nourriture..., grimaça le dragon slayer »

Autant dire que pour lui, cela signifiait beaucoup d'argent.

Mystogan ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce vêtement était-il vraiment si cher ?! Ses yeux regardèrent le garçon aux cheveux roses avec gratitude. Jamais il n'aurait pensé recevoir ce qui était à ses yeux un si beau cadeau. D'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment beaucoup de personnes dans ce monde et n'était proche de personne mis à part Natsu.

Leur amitié était secrète et donc n'était connu de personne, pas même du maître. Quoique, il devait sûrement être au courant ; il était le maître après tout. En tout cas, Happy lui-même ne le savait pas, étant pourtant le grand compagnon de Natsu.

« Merci beaucoup, fit-il solennellement. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux amis se trouvaient assis dans une cabane au cœur de la forêt.

« Allez, retire moi ce chiffon que tu portes !  
– Heeein ?! Je ne peux pas ! Et si quelqu'un passait et me reconnaissait ? s'affola-t-il  
– Ne soit pas si paranoïaque, nous sommes dans les arbres alors à pars les oiseaux et moi je ne vois qui pourrait te voir... à moins que tu ne sois timide ? ricana Natsu.  
– Absolument pas ! »

À peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il avait déjà retiré ses 'vêtements'. Cela fit lever les yeux au ciel du dragon slayer. Son ami était si prévisible.

« Tiens, prend ça, dit Natsu en lui tendant une pile de vêtement.  
– Euuuh... comment on met ça ? demanda son ami quelques peu interloqué vis-à-vis du vêtement. »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses soupira, avant de marmonner un 'idiot qui n'y connait rien à la mode' avant d'aller l'aider à enfiler ce si étrange habit.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? fit Natsu un air content sur le visage. Je trouve que ça te va très bien ! »

Mystogan était vêtu d'une tenue grise et bleue des plus incongru allant jusqu'à ses genoux tandis que ses bras et ses jambes étaient, à son plus grand étonnement, recouvert de bandages. Le tout sous une cape avec un haut col s'arrêtant à la hauteur de son ventre où elle était maintenue par deux boutons, mais descendant jusqu'à ses pieds dans son dos et remontant légèrement en forme de pique. Il portait également une écharpe verte et un bonnet noir. L'ensemble lui donnant un air plutôt mystérieux.

« C'est très... étrange, mais j'aime beaucoup. Merci Natsu, fit-il un grand sourire. »

Un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de son ami.

Natsu et Mystogan, une belle amitié, une rencontre des plus inattendu, mais pourtant destiné à être bien plus que ça.

**xxx**

_C'était un soir de Noël, le premier de Natsu sans Igneel. Lisanna lui avait proposé de le passer avec sa famille, mais il avait préféré rester seul en ce jour enneigé afin de pouvoir se souvenir de ses années passé avec lui. Et un Noël avec Mira ne le tentait pas vraiment. Il se trouvait en dehors de Magnolia -au cas où Erza se décidait d'aller le chercher de force et il était hors de question pour lui de passer Noël avec elle !- au bord d'une falaise, assis sur un tronc d'arbre._

_Soudain, un bruit le fit se retourner._

_Derrière lui se trouvait un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui, ses cheveux étaient bleus... et un genre de bâillon lui recouvrait le visage. Natsu l'observa avec une pointe d'étonnement._

_« Si tu veux te cacher c'est pas avec un truc comme ça que tu vas réussir. »_

_Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se retourna et commença à partir sans un mot._

_« Hé, ne pars pas ! Comment tu t'appelles ? s'écria Natsu, car même s'il ne voulait pas rester avec la guilde ce soir, il n'aimait pas vraiment la solitude.  
– Gér... Mystogan. »_

_Le fait que l'autre ait failli utiliser un autre nom intrigua le garçon aux cheveux roses, mais il ne posa pas de question. C'était Noël et même s'il était curieux il se retiendrait puisque lui-même n'aimerait pas se mettre à parler de l'absence d'Igneel._

_« Et toi ?  
– Je m'appelle Natsu, que fais-tu ici le soir de Noël ?  
– Je pourrai te retourner la question, tu es en tee-shirt sous la neige après tout, renchéri-t-il en haussant un sourcil »_

_Natsu haussa les épaules._

_« J'ai chaud »_

_Mystogan alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Natsu puis posa une de ses mains sur l'un des poignets de son voisin._

_« C'est vrai. C'est étrange. Comment ça se fait ?  
– Et bien, c'est magique Myst' ! fit-il avec un sourire angélique.  
– Myst ?!  
– Oui, c'est mieux comme ça, Mystogan c'est bien trop long surtout qu'il s'agit déjà d'un surnom donc maintenant tu en as un plus court ! Et il est bien plus classe ! »_

_Mystogan ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement. Déjà qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était allé s'asseoir avec lui, en manquant juste avant de lui révéler sa véritable identité. Voilà que l'autre lui donnait un surnom alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Et puis, son nom n'était pas vraiment long. Étrange, vraiment._

_La nuit tomba sur les deux garçons qui avaient continué de parler sans se soucier du reste du monde. Natsu oubliant quelques instants Igneel et la guilde qui s'inquiétait pour lui et Gérard les animas et Edolas._

**xxx**

Cette année-là, alors que Natsu avait 16 ans et Mystogan 18 ans, ce dernier se préparait une nouvelle fois à partir en mission.

« Pourquoi pars-tu si loin Myst ? On ne va encore plus se voir pendant _des_ mois, râla Natsu un air déçu sur le visage.  
– Je te l'ai déjà dit, je dois stopper les animas qu'il y a là-bas et cette mission tombait à pic.  
– Tu parles, tu vas dans une région à l'autre bout de monde sur un coup de tête !  
– Ne t'énerves pas, tu sais très bien que je suis obligé d'y aller et si je ne l'étais pas je serai resté ici avec toi.  
– Je sais bien, soupira le dragon slayer. »

Le mage le plus âgé posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune pour le réconforter.

« Tu sais... je ne veux pas partir, mais je crois en cette lumière qui sauvera mon monde. Alors, je dois faire tout mon possible pour faire en sorte que cela arrive vraiment. Mais je te le promet, je reviendrai le plus vite possible Natsu.  
– Prouves-le moi, déclara-t-il avec sérieux. Prouves moi que tu reviendras vite, Mystogan. »

Le mage d'Edolas regarde son homologue avec étonnement. Que lui prenait-il d'un seul coup ? À tout bien réfléchir cette situation ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il avait une idée qui lui trottait derrière la tête depuis quel temps déjà et il comptait bien mettre cette situation à profit.

« Je reviendrai le plus tôt possible, Natsu... »

Il s'approcha lentement et se pencha, s'arrêtant quand son visage fut à quelques millimètres de celui de Natsu. Celui-ci le regardait avec stupeur tandis que ses joues se teintaient de rouge d'embarras. Le fait que son ami soit si proche l'embarrassait quelque peu, mais il ne se recula pas. Voyant que le dragon slayeur ne faisait pas de geste exprimant un quelconque refus, Mystogan posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Natsu embrassait quelqu'un -Lisanna et lui avaient voulu 'tester' quand ils avaient respectivement 12 et 13 ans et il était sorti avec Grey l'année passée-, mais ce baiser-là était différent. Il était à la fois doux et passionné.

Il passa ses mains autour du cou de Mystogan qui avait les siennes sur sa taille avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser passer la langue de l'autre. Il transmit tous ses sentiments à travers ce baiser, sa tristesse de la voir partir, son amour pour lui et sa peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose au cours de sa mission. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de choses pour quelqu'un, mais le fait que cette personne soit Myst' ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça.

Leurs lèvres et leurs langues dansèrent un ballet passionné avant de se quitter, à regret.

« ... je te le promet. »

**xxx**

La pluie tombait averse sur Magnolia, Natsu était debout devant une tombe en face d'un abri en paille qu'il fixait le regard remplit de douleur.

« Bonne route, ... Lisanna. »

Presque un an était passé depuis le départ de Mystogan et trois mois qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Presque un an qu'il s'était embrassé, un moment qui resterait gravé à jamais dans le cœur du dragon slayer. Depuis tout ce temps il avait l'impression d'être toujours seul au fond de lui et seul Lisanna arrivait à le sortir de son apathie, mais maintenant elle était partie. Elle aussi. Maintenant il était plus seul que jamais. La présence des autres à la guide l'oppressé et voir le visage défait de Elfman le rendait malade. Alors, il restait là, seul dans cette clairière, trempé par la pluie torrentielle et attendait.

_Mystogan, où es-tu..?_

Soudain, alors qu'il allait partir pour retourner chez lui, deux bras l'entourèrent et il se retrouva plaquer contre un torse musclé. Natsu ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise. Se pourrait-il que..? Non, impossible. Il renifla l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'homme. Cette odeur... Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Myst' ? fit-il hésitant. »

Les bras le serrèrent un peu plus autour de lui, comme si on ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper. Un sentiment de bonheur le parcouru, il était enfin là.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Natsu. J'aurai tellement aimé être là plus tôt, pour être à tes côtés, murmura sa voix au creux de son cou. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Natsu se retourna brusquement pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de son homologue tout en restant coller contre lui. Un baiser brûlant, passionné, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Leurs lèvres ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Le sentiment de solitude et d'apathie qu'avait ressenti Natsu avait à présent définitivement disparu, même si un sentiment de tristesse profonde restait au fond de son cœur. Le baiser prit fin, mais ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre.

« Tu n'y peux rien tu sais. Que tu aies été là ou non. Tu as un monde à sauver de toute manière alors... ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon maintenant. Mais tu m'as... beaucoup manqué. »

Mystogan eut un léger sourire face à la fierté que souhaitait garder son vis-à-vis malgré la situation, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Un jour je te promets, je sauverai mon monde et je resterai avec toi pour toujours. »

C'était une promesse éternelle, d'une vie belle et paisible -autant que celle d'un mage de Fairy Tail puisse être-, mais aussi une promesse que le vent emporta loin d'eux. Une promesse impossible

**xxx**

La sueur collait leurs peaux, les draps et leurs jambes étaient emmêlés. Soupires et gémissements. Un acte d'amour infini. Les mots étaient inutiles. La pression de leur corps l'un contre l'autre, les coups buttoirs et leurs baisers passionnés parlaient pour eux. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps que rien n'aurait pu entraver cette connaissance de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux et rien ne pourrait les en empêcher. Un amour secret et éternel que rien ne pourrait jamais briser. Pas même la mort. Pas même la distance.

**xxx**

« J'ai combattu ton toi de ce monde, fit Natsu le regard un peu vide. »

_Cela faisait plus de quatre jours que Mystogan n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Natsu. Il avait donc fait des recherches à la guilde et ce qu'il avait vu l'avais bouleversé. Il était là, inconscient, allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie de la guilde, le corps recouvert de bandages. À ses côtés Erza, Grey, Lucy et Happy parlaient. Le regard doux -et très inhabituel- que posait Erza sur son amant le rendait jaloux, si bien qu'il eut du mal à retenir sa magie de se manifester_

_« Cela fait trois jours qu'il dort, vous pensez qu'il se réveillera quand ? demanda Lucy inquiète.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui va, cet imbécile est un dur à cuire, répondit Grey.  
– Grey a raison, de plus son combat a épuisé toute sa réserve de magie il faut attendre encore un peu, mais ne t'inquiète pas dans quelque temps il sera de nouveau sur pied et en pleine forme. »_

_Les regards que chacun porté sur Natsu l'agaçait prodigieusement. Que ce soit celui de Grey -il était sorti avec lui après tout-, de Lucy -qui était amoureuse de lui et passait ses journées à le coller sans fin, à son plus grand malheur- ou de Erza bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que la _si_ terrifiante Erza Scarlet puisse vouloir à son amant. De toute manière il comptait bien le découvrir et mettre cette histoire au clair. À savoir comment Natsu s'était retrouvé dans une situation au point de ne plus avoir assez de magie pour être conscient et surtout de l'inquiéter autant !_

« Tu sais, il est exactement comme toi. Une copie conforme. Le même physique, la même voix, presque la même odeur. Et pourtant je le déteste. Pas pour ce qu'il a fait à Erza -même si c'est tout de même un peu pour ça-, mais pour être ce qu'il est. Une copie certes, mais une pâle copie. Le regard qu'il avait, celui d'un homme fou possédé par un démon, je ne veux jamais te voir avec un tel regard Mystogan. Jamais. Si cela arrivait un jour, tu risques de plus pouvoir te lever avant un long moment, fit Natsu en le regardant droit dans les yeux bien que cela avait une tout autre signification bien plus importante. »

_Si cela arrivait un jour, je ne m'en remettrais jamais._

**xxx**

« Myst ?  
– Qui a-t-il Natsu ? fit Mystogan en passant sa main doucement dans les cheveux roses de son amant ; c'était un geste qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. »

Le couple était assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit de la chambre du plus vieux qui venait tout juste de revenir d'une nouvelle destruction d'animas.

« Grand-père nous envoi en mission demain pour arrêter une guilde noire avec des mages de trois autres guildes, car il compte activer une arme appelée Nirvana. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit. Mais peu importe. Et dire que tu viens à peine de revenir ! Tu n'as donc pas intérêt de disparaître le temps que je sois parti, râla Natsu bien que l'idée de partir en mission l'excité vraiment. »

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que Mystogan avait soudainement blanchit, ce dernier demanda alors d'une voix tout aussi blanche :

« Tu as bien dit Nirvana ?  
– C'est ça, j'ai tout de même hâte d'y être et de voir les autres mages qui doivent nous accompagner, continua le dragon slayer sans se rendre compte du changement d'attitude de son compagnon. »

Attitude qui changea brusquement une nouvelle fois quand celui-ci plaqua durement Natsu sur le lit avant de l'embrasser avec empressement. Ce ne fut que quelques longues minutes plus tard que le baiser pris fin et que les mains baladeuses de Natsu se posèrent sur le torse de Mystogan.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te laisser avoir par cette chose Natsu. Si elle s'enclenche, promet moi de te sauver immédiatement. ... Tu ne dois pas être dans son champ d'action et être touché ou tu risques de disparaître. Et je refuse qu'une telle chose t'arrive, déclara sérieusement Myst en le regardant droit dans les yeux."

– Disparaître ? C'est vraiment toi qui dis ça ? fit Natsu moqueur. Je ne peux pas te promettre de m'enfuir. Non. Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais sache que je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. »

Edo-Gérard hocha la tête. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire promettre une telle chose, mais il avait tout de même voulu tenter le coup. On ne savait jamais, Natsu était tellement imprévisible !

« Si tu ne peux pas me promettre cela, alors promet moi juste de revenir. Quand tu seras là-bas, si tu commences à avoir l'impression que les décisions que tu prends ou tout simplement tes pensées ne sont pas celle qu'elles devraient être alors, souviens toi. Souviens-toi de tous les moments heureux de ta vie, penses à la guilde, à moi, mais ne laisses pas la noirceur qu'est cette arme te transformer en ce que tu n'es pas. Promet le moi, Natsu. »

Le dragon slayer posa ses lèvres sur celle du mage dans un geste tendre, amoureux. Le baiser d'une promesse.

**xxx**

_Noirceur, envie de sang, de douleur._

Il était un dragon slayer, avec sa puissance il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Assujettir qui il voulait. Non. Non ! Ces pensées n'étaient pas siennes, jamais il n'aurait voulu de telles choses. Les seules choses qu'il souhaitait étaient de continuer à être un mage de Fairy Tail et de rester auprès de Mystogan.

_Rayon de soleil._

La seule personne envers laquelle il avait de tels sentiments, qu'il aimait autant. Et il avait promis. Promis de ne pas devenir quelqu'un comme ça. Alors, quoiqu'il arrive, il tiendrait sa promesse. Jusqu'à la fin.

_Lumière infinie._

**xxx**

Allié ? Natsu n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment cet homme fou, cette... imitation pouvait être un allié. Le dragon slayer n'arrivait pas à se décider. Devait-il prendre cette flamme à l'odeur si alléchante ou devait-il se débrouiller seul et l'éjecter vite fait bien fait ? Certes, une flamme ne pouvait pas lui faire grand-chose, mais l'idée d'accepter quelque chose de lui l'oppressait et lui donnait l'impression de trahir Mystogan.

''Pour la guilde, je dois le faire pour la guilde, mais aussi pour Wendy et Charuru'' pensa Natsu et sans attendre plus longtemps il serra la main tendue laissant ainsi la douce chaleur de cette flamme l'envahir.

« Merci pour le repas, j'ai reçu ta force Gérard. »

_À nous deux maintenant, Zéro._

**xxx**

Appuyé sur son bras gauche, Natsu observait son amant allongé à ses côtés, le sourire un peu rêveur. Un peu plus d'une semaine était passé depuis son combat contre Zéro et ses derniers jours avaient été un véritable bonheur pour lui. Il était resté presque constamment avec Mystogan, confiant Happy au bon soin de Lucy. Dès qu'ils souhaitaient sortir de la maison, ils devaient jouer à cache-cache avec les membres de la guilde, ce qui était d'ailleurs très amusant. Enfin, ça l'était beaucoup moins quand l'on manquait de se faire trancher par une Erza -qui plus est, levée du pied gauche- qui avait cru entendre un bruit suspect. Suite à cette mésaventure, ils n'avaient plus eu trop envie de tester une nouvelle fois leur chance prenant alors le chemin le plus court pour sortir de Magnolia.

Dans ses souvenirs, Natsu ne remarqua pas que Mystogan s'était réveillé entre temps. Ce ne fut que quand il se senti basculer et que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes qu'il sorti de sa rêverie. Sans plus attendre, il répondit avec ferveur au baiser.

« Bonjour Natsu.

– Bonjour beau bleu, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire joueur. »

Mystogan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors, avant que ton estomac sur pattes ne se mette à faire des siennes, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

– Et bien, je pensais aller faire un tour à la guilde ce matin pour ne pas qu'ils décident tous de partir à ma recherche. Pour ce qui est de cette après-midi, pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour en forêt ? Ça fait longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas allés. Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais avant ça... Que dirais-tu de faire _autre chose_ ? fit Mystogan, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et les yeux brillant.

– Oh, cela semble être une excellente idée, répliqua Natsu les yeux soudain un peu plus sombre. »

Au-dessus de Natsu, Mystogan se colla un peu plus contre son amant faisant se frôler leurs érections déjà bien réveillé. Ils laissèrent tout deux échapper un gémissement avant d'échanger un baiser brûlant. Les mains du dragon slayer glissèrent le long du torse de son amant, caressant ses abdos, pour ensuite s'arrêter sur son bas ventre. Frustré par l'arrêt des caresses, Mystogan cessa de titiller ses tétons avec sa langue pour remonter vers son cou qu'il mordit dans le but d'y laisser un suçon. Geste qu'il savait être une provocation pour un dragon slayer avec autant de fierté que Natsu.

S'enchaîna alors un combat sensuel et passionné pour la dominance entre les deux amants. Les deux ne sachant pas encore qu'il s'agissait pour eux de la dernière fois.

**xxx**

Natsu était inquiet, avant qu'il ne parte à la guilde le matin même Mystogan était parti à toute vitesse clamant qu'il avait senti un anima se former au-dessus de Magnolia et de ne pas l'attendre cette après-midi. C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait assis à l'une des tables de la guilde en attendant que la tempête cesse pour partir à sa recherche. Comment allait-il ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour Fairy Tail. D'autant plus que Mirajane et Elfman étaient partis au cimetière. Lisanna... Natsu secoua la tête. Non. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela, il y avait plus important aujourd'hui. Il renifla l'air autour de lui, une odeur de danger. Natsu se mit sur ses gardes, _ça_ arrivait.

**xxx**

Il avait échoué. Échoué à refermer l'anima et à sauver sa guilde. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mystogan se repris. Il n'avait pas le temps, il devait trouver Natsu le plus vite possible. Trouver et sauver Natsu, c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait pour le moment. L'atmosphère changea. Le mage de classe S ferma les yeux, il était trop tard.

Le tonnerre magique frappa Magnolia, emportant tout, laissant derrière lui une étendu de terre blanche.

**xxx**

Alors, c'était ça un anima. Natsu observait le tourbillon magique dans le ciel n'écoutant pas le récit de Charuru. Il connaissait Edolas depuis bien longtemps et contrairement à ce que le chat blanc disait, les Exceed n'avait aucun rapport avec la formation de cet anima. De toute manière, il y avait bien plus important, comme trouver le moyen de se rendre dans cet autre monde par exemple. D'ailleurs, où se trouvait Mystogan ? Avait-il été emporté également ou se trouvait-il toujours sur les restes de Magnolia ?

« Le chat mâle et moi pouvons vous emmener sur Edolas, nos ailes sont faites pour ça, continua Charuru. »

Natsu tourna sa tête vers elle. Alors, comme ça elle pouvait les y emmener ? C'était une bonne chose. Là-bas, il irait rechercher Magnolia et la guide, mais peut-être pourrait-il également faire quelque chose pour réduire le poids pesant sur les épaules de Mystogan ? Oui, il ferait ça. Après tout il le lui devait bien.

« Allons-y Wendy, Happy, Charuru, déclara Natsu déterminé. »

**xxx**

Méchant et héros.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu cette fable dans laquelle Mystogan voulait se sacrifier pour son monde, Natsu n'avait pas pu se retenir. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Edolas et qu'il avait vu l'état de ce monde, il avait très bien compris que Mystogan, non, Gérard, ne retournerai pas à Earthland. Celui-ci voulait sauver l'endroit où il était né et il acceptait son choix. Et même s'il lui donnait envie de se réfugier dans un coin et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il acceptait. Après tout, il aurait fait la même chose pour Fairy Tail.

Méchant et héros.

Il jouerait à ce jeu stupide, il ferait de lui le héros d'Edolas et prendrait sa place de méchant. C'était ainsi que cela devait de passer et pas autrement. Un sourire en coin orna son visage. _Que le jeu commence._

**xxx**

« C'est assez, Natsu. Je ne veux pas devenir un héros et tu ne t'en tireras pas juste en prétendant avoir été battu, fit Mystogan le regard dur.

– C'est ton tour ! lança le dragon slayer en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure le faisant voler quelques mètres plus loin. »

Mystogan ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que son amant le frappe. Il frotta sa joue.

« Ça ne sert à rien. Les gens ne s'uniront pas avec ça... Aucune chance ! »

Il se releva et lui envoya également son poing au visage, avant d'être bloqué par la poigne ferme du Dragon Slayer. Celui-ci le regardait avec une détermination sans faille, en regardant attentivement il repéra une pointe de désespoir et de résignation. Alors qu'il allait parler, le dragon slayer l'interrompit.

« Ne te retiens pas. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça ? Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose arrive à Natsu, car il savait très bien que les habitants seraient capables de vouloir le faire exécuter pour leur avoir soi-disant volé la magie. Ne te retiens pas. Non, il ne le ferait pas, tant qu'il ne saurait pas où voulait en venir Natsu, il ne flancherait pas.

Les coups pleuvèrent, à la fois durs et doux, chacun d'entre eux ayant une signification. Tous deux savaient au fond d'eux-mêmes qu'après cela il ne se reverrait plus jamais alors, inconsciemment, ils profitaient de ce moment. À travers ces coups ils exprimaient tous leurs sentiments. Leur amour, leur désespoir, leur rage.

Mystogan bloqua un coup de Natsu. Ce dernier approcha son visage pour s'arrêter à quelques millimètres laissant leurs souffles se mélanger. Il resserra sa prise sur le poignet de l'autre pour s'empêcher de s'avancer également et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

« C'est ma manière de faire la cérémonie d'adieu de Fairy Tail, murmura Natsu. »

Impossible ! Le Prince Gérard regarda ahuri celui qu'il aimait. Alors, c'était ça qu'il voulait faire ? Il lui donnait sa permission de rester dans son monde, vivant et sans regret. Mais... pourquoi ?!

« Il y a trois conditions que je dois énoncer à quelqu'un qui quitte Fairy Tail... Premièrement ! Tu ne dois jamais révéler d'informations sensibles sur Fairy Tail à d'autres aussi longtemps que tu vivras ! »

Les coups continuèrent semblant lui dire : tu dois vivre.

« Deuxièmement ! continua-t-il avant de se prendre un coup violent sur le nez. C'était quoi ? »

Oui, il vivrait. Pour se souvenir de lui. Rien que pour ça, il vivrait. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir de contact non-autorisé avec d'anciens clients ou tirer d'eux des profits personnels, continua Mystogan à la place de Natsu qui semblait avoir oublié cette partie.

– C'est vrai ! Troisièmement ! Même si nous empruntons des chemins différents, on doit toujours demeurer aussi forts que l'on peut ! Tu ne dois jamais traiter ta propre vie comme quelque chose d'insignifiant ! Tu ne dois jamais oublier les amis que tu aimes... »

_Même si nous nous séparons, continue d'avancer en étant toujours aussi fort. Continue de vivre ici, dans ce monde et sauve-le comme tu m'as sauvé de l'absence d'Igneel en restant toujours auprès de moi. Mais... ne m'oublie pas._

« Tant que tu vivras. »

_Tant que je vivrai, je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier. Je vivrais pour ne pas t'oublier._

Deux points s'abattirent sur la joue de l'autre, signe d'un adieu déchirant alors que deux grands sourires restaient sur leurs visages. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait voir pour la dernière fois l'autre avec le visage défait.

« T'as tout compris ? Tant que tu garderas la mentalité de la guilde, il n'y aura rien d'impossible à faire. J'espère qu'on se reverra encore, Mystogan.

– Natsu... »

Un espoir impossible rongeant leurs êtres. Alors que l'anima commença à attirer le corps du dragon slayer vers Earthland, le prince commença à sentir son cœur s'emballer alors que des larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter sur ses joues. Non, il ne voulait qu'il parte, qu'il disparaisse. Son cœur l'oppressait comme jamais auparavant et rien qu'à cette pensée il crut que son monde allait s'arrêter.

Mais faisant fi des supplices inaudibles du Prince d'Edolas et de celles rongeant le cœur du dragon slayer, l'anima continua d'aspirer les Exceeds et les mages de Fairy Tail avant de se refermer. Laissant de chaque côté, deux cœurs brisés.

Deux destins liés à présent séparé pour toujours.

Un amour secret et éternel que rien ne pourrait jamais briser. Pas même la mort. Pas même la distance.

* * *

**Je sais, la fin est toute triste, mais selon moi, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Mystogan a toujours vécu pour sauver son monde d'origine et Natsu vit pour Fairy Tail, aucun des deux ne pouvaient abandonner cela. Et ce, malgré les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre. Sinon, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas assez détaillé leur mise en couple et surtout, comme ils ont su qu'ils s'aimaient. C'est pour cela que le premier jour du Crack Pairing Week sera sur eux ^^ L'OS sera posté le 27/10 dans un recueil nommé _Daily Life_ pour ceux que ça intéresse ^^**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et n'hésitez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait très plaisir :) À bientôt dans _Les incompris_ !**


End file.
